Metal Gear: Legacy of Snake
by novadragon1000
Summary: The greatest soldier and hero now lost to society, the world ounce again tips towered another world war as people are doom to repeat the past as history always repeat itself in a never ending cycle, now a new hero arises.. will the cycle ever be broken..?
1. Chapter 1

_theme - History_

OC Characters

White Snake( John )  
>Nagase loire<p>

Cannon Characters

Raiden( Jack )  
>Rosemary<br>little John  
>Sunny Emmerich<br>Meryl Silverburgh & Jonny Saski  
>Otacon ( Dr. Hal Emmerich )<p>

_~ just something i am thinking of as a part of the MG series cannon , timeline after Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance_

_~ White snake and Nagase Loire is a OC made to the theme._

* * *

><p><em>"Will this generation be able to turn things around and learn a valuable lesson from all of this? I hope so, but I have my doubts. The damage has been done. And as a lifelong student of history, it's quite evident that human beings don't learn from the mistakes of past generations." <em>

_~ Nagase loire_

Year - 2018  
>Alaska U.S<em><br>_

Alaska a land wild and fragile, vibrant and untamed away from society. There is no such thing as mercy...only a never-ending string of trials that weed out the weak, and leave only the strong. Living off the land would never get old to John. It felt natural and a sense of calm away from the hard city life were everything is becoming complicated . This world had seen disasters, diseases but nothing can be more worse than war.

John had moved to this land to find a sanctuary away from politics , the government and technology, but outside the PMCs are slowly itching toward to another world war of which have not been seen for many years , that John was in one of the coldest , and most remote parts of the world. This is how he likes it... Or is it ?  
>He cannot shake off the feeling that he had a meaning of birth , that he was born for a reason. That he has a responsibility to help or at least try to help. Living his life Alaska was making him subconsciously unnerved. After all it was all in his blood snakes don't run.<p>

Sunrise in Alaska is something that must be witnessed as it appears over the horizon stretching its heavenly glow across the land. John was already up, working in the yard and on this occasion chopping firewood. It help calm his mind, a release from the world by going back to the primitive.

Wedge was sleeping inside the cabin and he did not know that John had already gone outside, when there was a phone call. Still half asleep Wedge gos to answer the phone and runs outside holding the receiver. Wedge then calls out " John , its for you ... someone named Meryl... "

The name made the hair on John stand up on end as a shiver ran down his spine. He knows this day is coming, but some things are inevitable. This is something he wish he will forget.

John then takes the phone and holds it " Meryl I wish I will never hear this name again " Wedge had already retreated back into the cabin.  
>Then a man's voice shattered the silence " John, there is no time , They are on the way here "<p>

Meryl, John had learned the history surrounding the name some time ago. She is the new commander of FOXHOUND, a spec ops military unit, like her father before her. This group is responsible for both saving the world and attempting to destroy it , it has made many legends. Meryl has been through alot and also knows John's parents.  
>John then pressed a button on the handset to end the call. Nothing more needed to be said, he then looks back and into the sky as a white eagle flys overhead, this will have to wait. Nothing lasts forever, not even peace and walks out of the front door as a large Humvee pulls up near the cabin.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

John then boards the waiting Humvee, Maryl then talks to John " _I know that you are retired from the PMCs but we now have a problem that needs you to take care of, I am sorry that it has to be like this._ "

" _I have not been on the battlefield for a while , but this is not something i cannot handle_. "

"Glad to hear it " Maryl responds, in the eyes of John he can tell that she liked him as an ally and close friend since he reminds her of a man she met back in the days, he was known as a hero, a savior , a flawed man, he was known by many things but most of all he saved the world from the terrorists who used the metal gear to their own twisted ends.

" Whats going on ? ... what is there left to fight for ? " demanded John , the Patriots are destroyed by the actions of Snake and his allys several years ago, the world has now returned back to to the way it was before with little to no interruption of their lives. However only a few know the truth.  
>Maryl then stops and takes a breath before speaking again several PMC groups had begin gaining power and spreading influence to a wider area the existing groups are<p>

_Praying Mantis_  
><em>Pieuvre Armement<em>  
><em>Raven Sword<em>  
><em>Werewolf<em>  
><em>Otselotovaya Khvatka<em>  
><em>Middle Eastern militiamen<em>  
><em>South American rebel soldiers<em>  
><em>Maverick Security Consulting, Inc.<em>  
><em>Desperado Enforcement LLC.<em>  
><em>World Marshal Inc.<em>

and now a new mysterous group also appeared and is spreading its influence faster than the others. This group had slowly built their power over time and no one been able to slow it, and now we believe thet they got their hands on a weapon that can tilt the scale to their favor, we believe that Desperado Enforcement LLC. is provideing them the funds, weapons and manpower. Time is running out and we cannot let this be tested.

" _why do I have to do it ?_ " John asked

" _You have certain qualities that are desirable in this kind of problem, and we have to use a codename from now on._ "

" _I see, but Meryl who am I , my history, genes , I..._ "

" _John , not now. There is no time. I am here to tell you about this mission, we are heading to a new cold war and the leaders of the PMCs are meeting as we speak and they are running out of things to say. This mission comes directly from the Pentagon._ "

Maryl then looks at a sheet of paper containing a list of agents and their codenames, with a breath she speaks  
>" In my time as Commander of FOXHOUND, I have made a few changes. This system is one of them. I have chosen a name for you that i think will suit you, it is a little unorthedox to christen you this early but it seems fitting. From now on you shall be known as White Snake. "<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The Humvee then drives into a waiting military transport plane , while in the air Maryl talks to White Snake calling him while getting out of the Humvee over the roar of the transport's engines "_ Snake, I have herd that Raiden's family has been abducted so this will be our first priority, this new group calls themselves Dark Brotherhood. apparently they have enough forces and manpower that they became no different than the PMCs,  
>I need you to rescue Rosemary and her son John, intel tells us that they have a Metal Gear, if they do i need you to sabotage it,<br>just like with any other FOXHOUND mission , this is a solo mission , remember we are not terrorists and this is a sneaking mission till we learn more so your only allowed load out weapon is the M9 anesthetic rounds._ "

The term Metal Gear seems to be getting old to White Snake as he thinks to himself (_ people these days are relying too much on technology and power._ )

The pilot then calls into the mic " _we are approaching the drop-off point in 2 hours_ " Maryl then talks to White Snake " _your gear is right there suit up and you will be deployed as soon as we reach the destination._ " White Snake then changes into a sneaking suit that resembles the one used by Raiden back during the Big Shell Incident remarking that there is a lot of pressure on his torso area.  
>" Relax " Meryl responds she then explains that the suit was made of a rubber-like material, but could protect against a wide range of toxic substances. The design consisted of water-repelling scales that allowed the wearer to swim easily, and had a pebbled texture to reduce drag (much like a golf ball). Electrofiber technology provided the suit with a wide range of built-in sensors. Referred to as "Smart Skin" in military R&amp;D, data regarding damage to different regions of the body, including blood loss, could be exchanged between the suit and the user's intravenous nanomachines to create a feedback system. While it wasn't bullet-proof, it did provide some ballistic protection to the wearer's body. The suit could also apply varying pressure to major internal organs to maximize performance and safeguard their functions.<p>

" _the one you are using now also has OctoCamo and also take this_ " Maryl then gives White Snake a waterproof Solid Eye system, Maryl then walks to the back of the transport and pushes a button to open the cargo door when it lights up.  
>" <em>this is as far as we can go you will have to swim the rest of the way look for a underwater propeller. The people assigned to this mission are Nagase, Otacon, Sunny Emmerich and myself. <em> "

Before the mission started Otacon had said he knew about White Snake's family, but had said nothing else besides that. White Snake then asks " _what to do if I so happen to encounter Raiden ?_ " knowing that he may be also involved and that he choose to fight the war for his family.  
>Meryl then sighs " <em>it is most likely that Raiden be under control of the enemy, if you encounter him do not kill him instead try to save him and do what you have to ensure your success, you should already know that he is a cyborg ninja. "<br>_White Snake was going over everything in his head _, _replying and going over the mission objectives. Meryl calls over for the last time using his real name "_ John , good luck._ " _  
><em>The plane then flys over the drop-off point given the all clear by Maryl , White Snake clips on the re-breather and jumps out of the plane into a hostile world.


	4. Chapter 4

north of Egypt, Mediterranean Sea

White Snake then grabs onto a underwater propeller that is also thrown into the water by the transport plane, traveling the rest of the way using it to a onshore plant. The entire area is fenced off so White Snake had to look for a opening and finding none he takes out a pair of wire cutters and begins to make a hole and enters. This wetsuit will later become his sneaking suit on dry ground.

This inflitration had to be at nite according to Meryl to avoid visible detection. White Snake then reaches a ladder and begins to climb halfway up the ladder when Otacon burst into his ear unexpectedly, almost causing him to lose his grip asking him about the suit and that he was one of the tech experts assigned to this mission.

" _this suit is ok, just a bit tighter than what I used before but at least it keeps the water out. "_  
><em>Otacon then asks " are you using the Solid Eye system that you got from Meryl ? "<em>  
><em>" no , why is something special about it<em> ? "  
>" <em>that one you are useing combines ENVG (Enhanced Night Vision Goggles) light amplification and imaging technology, binocular functionality, detection of things in camo and is also a camera the camera function is separate of its normal functions<em> "

(_ handy gadget_ ) White Snake thought to himself as he reached the top of the ladder and peered over the edge two mercs from the Dark Brotherhood are patrolling the deck at first glance they look like they are former members of the Middle Eastern militiamen PMC a small group based in the middle east, not to be reckoned with.  
>There are not many places to hide but White Snake had found the best place available to him. White snake then take a short moment to study and look at the Solid Eye system given to him by Maryl. The unit closely resembles a piece of headgear that closely looks like a wireless headset. He then puts it on and presses a button on the side of the system activating it, a retractable eyepiece then covers his right eye and scans the area.<br>In the distance he can hear two soldiers talking about Raiden's family stating that as long as they have Rosemary and John he will have no choice but to obey their demands. In the distance there is also a Gekko on patrol. White Snake then hits a button on his Solid Eye system and snaps a photo.

" _Meryl , i am sending you a photo._ " White Snake said putting a finger to his ear activating the nano technology.

" _Uploading it now... It looks like a Gekko, this means that the PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC is involved ...stay alert. _ "

" _Got it , it could be that the PMC had gotten a new leader it seems_. _Ok going in_ "

White Snake then readies his M9 tranquilizer gun that was the only weapon he was authorized to load out with, as the mission was classified as sneaking instead of storm, however if he was able to find additional weapons on the field he is allowed to use them.  
>He took a deep breath to steady his aim and peered around the edge, the Solid Eye system increased his sight to a point similar to using a sniper rifle. Taken aim at the two soldiers in the distance White Snake squeezed the trigger and fired two shots.<p>

Within a few minutes the two guards fell over asleep and White Snake begins his mission.


	5. Chapter 5

Inside the Dark Brotherhood hideout

White Snake made his way deeper into the facility, locating the prison cells where Rosemary and little John was being held, by getting a hold of a Level 2 key card and hiding the body in the restroom. He then gets into one of the ceiling vents seeing that they are all connected to the holding cells.  
>White Snake then peers through one of the graits of an air vent and finds a young woman and child. He then removes the graits and enters the cell from the ceiling. The young child then huddles close to his mother.<p>

White Snake then talks to Rosemary telling her " _Rose , I am here to get you out_ " Rose then looks at the young FOXHOUND agent " _John ? is that you_ ? "  
>The agent looks closely resembles Solid Snake in his younger years, he then responds " I am not the John you ounce knew, I am only here doing my job "<p>

Rosemary looks away "_ I see._ " White Snake then activates the codac putting a finger to his ear "_ Meryl I got the subject, but I cannot get the door to open._ "  
>Otacon then responds " <em>allow me then, the nanos in your blood allow me to remotely hack into terminals, put your hand on the wall near the card slot, there should also be a helipad and hanger find it and this will be the extraction point but we only have less than 5 hours to do it<em>. "

White Snake then does so and in a few mins the door is opened.  
>" follow me, Rose "<br>Rose then looks down " _I cannot leave without Jack, he must be somewhere here_ "  
>" <em>Jack is he codenamed Raiden ? he may be under control of the enemy<em> "  
>Rosemery refuses to accept it " <em>yes, he will never hurt me, I think he is here looking for me.<em> "  
>" <em>Rose I cannot allow that my orders is to get you and John back home safely , stay close to me and when things look bad take cover I will take you to the extraction point.<em> "

White Snake then draws his M9 and checks the map , thinking to himself the extraction point is on the second floor near what it seems to be a command room and hanger. White Snake then quickly makes his way to the extraction point taking down a few guards along the way he then contacts Meryl using his codac "_ I am at the extraction point _"  
>"<em> good work now use the Fulton surface-to-air recovery system " <em>

White Snake then harness the mother and child together telling them "_ this system is used by the military used to recover people from any location you will be picked up by a chopper my work is still incomplete i will go find Raiden and complete my mission here. " _Within a few mins Meryl spoke to White Snake using Codac " extraction successful we have Rosemary and John onboard commence phase 2 investigate the reports of the Metal Gear in the facility you can start by heading to the weapons storage center "

" got it heading there now " replayed white Snake as he then cut off the transmission.


End file.
